


Kisses

by ketsumodoki



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Enthusiastic Consent, M/M, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Draco Malfoy, Trans Harry Potter, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:47:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27297391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ketsumodoki/pseuds/ketsumodoki
Summary: A bit of pure porn where Draco and Harry fuck. That is all and fuck jk rowling <3
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 117





	Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, this is my first time writing porn. Draco and Harry are both transgender, and I refer to their genitals using masculine and gender-neutral terms. While a prosthetic is worn, it is referred to as his cock and he also cums with it. Assume it's wizarding magic or something. please leave a comment if you enjoyed, or if you have any feedback!

“You piss me off,” Harry said, poking between Malfoy’s eyes. “I wanna punch that stupid grin off your face.”

Malfoy grinned with half lidded eyes. “Then do it.”

“Shut up,” Growled Harry.

He surged upwards and kissed Malfoy. His hands tugged on the blond’s hair, pulling him into the kiss. Malfoy let out a small moan and held onto Harry’s wrists. Harry smirked. 

As they kissed, Harry gently removed Malfoy's hands. He began to unbutton the other man's pants before Malfoy stopped him.

"Potter," He whispered. "I need to tell you something."

"What?"

Malfoy's hands trembled. "I'm trans, Potter. And before you start asking-"

"-I know what being trans is," Laughed Harry. "I'm trans, too."

"You do-? You _are_?" 

“Yeah,” Laughed Harry. “I guess we both pass really well.”

Malfoy looked astounded. Harry laughed again. 

“Can I continue?” 

Malfoy swallowed, looking down at him while stammering. “Yeah.” 

“Tell me if you wanna stop,” Harry whispered, fully undoing Draco’s pants. 

“Right. Of course, Potter.” Malfoy’s face was cherry red. 

Harry thought it was cute. 

“What do you want? Me to do, I mean?”

Somehow, despite how impossible it should have been, Malfoy’s face was even redder. 

“Pull down my boxers and suck my dick.” 

“Any special requests?”

“I hate that, Potter,” Malfoy grumbled. “But no, just that.”

Harry laughed. “Okay. Call me Harry.”

“Why?”

“Because, _Draco_ ,” He said, pulling down his boxers and licked his dick, “My mouth’s on your dick.”

“ _Ohhhh,_ ” Groaned Draco, rocking his hips towards Harry’s face, “Okay, okay. Fuck.”

Harry chuckled at how sensitive he was. He stared into Draco’s eyes as he swallowed his dick, sucking gently as he pulled off of it. Malfoy groaned and gently tugged on Harry’s hair. 

“More!” He urged. Harry obliged, swallowing his cock whole again. “ _FUCK!”_

“You gonna cum from just this?”

“Shut the fuck up.”

He laughed again. Harry took him again, getting into a steady rhythm with his lips and tongue. Draco ground his hips against Harry’s face and begged something incoherent and sinful. He tugged at Harry’s hair and his thighs trembled. 

“Kiss me.” 

“What?” Harry asked.

“I said,” Moaned Draco as Harry licked in between his folds, “Fucking _kiss me!_ ”

Harry didn’t humour him with words. Instead, he hurried to his knees and wrapped his arms around Draco before kissing him. 

It was messy. Their teeth clashed against each other, their faces were both burning, and their hearts pounded in their ears. They butted heads and stared into each other’s eyes with heavy, shuddering breaths. It was a silent exchange, a fight where neither would back down willingly. 

Draco pulled Harry into his lap and bucked his hips as Harry ground his. His arms snaked around Harry’s waist as he breathed into their kiss. 

“You scared, Draco?”

“Harry, you wish.” 

He pushed Harry down onto his back during their next kiss, looking at him with something that set Harry’s blood on fire. Harry’s dick throbbed as Draco sat between his legs. 

“Is this alright?” He asked, wand in hand. 

“More than alright,” Swallowed Harry. 

Still holding his wand, Draco kissed Harry’s thighs. His fingers brushed against him as he sucked hickey after hickey into his inner thigh. Harry’s dick _throbbed._

His eyes watered as Draco kissed his hips and up his stomach, one hand holding Harry’s down. He let out a low moan as Draco softly bit his collarbone and thrusted his hips upwards. Draco was ridiculously skilled with his mouth. 

Draco kissed up his neck before hovering over his lips. Harry’s skin was lit aflame as Draco breathed on him, so close to another kiss but not going further. 

“Tell me what you want.” 

“Hu-u-h?” 

“What do you want me to do, Harry?” 

“You’re a bastard,” Groaned Harry, bucking his hips.

Draco smirked, freeing Harry’s hands to trace his lips. “What do you want, Harry?”

“For you to kiss me, you absolute-!”

Draco finally kissed him and Harry moaned into the kiss. It was hard to believe Draco had just been the one like this, not when Harry was weak from just his lips. 

“Was that satisfactory?” Chuckled Draco. 

“I am going to punch you one day,” Breathed out Harry.

Draco kissed his jaw, “I look forward to it.”

“I-what?”

“You heard me.”

Harry wasn’t going to question it. Not now. 

“Do you want more?” Draco whispered into his ear, his hot breath making Harry shiver. “Or do you just wanna kiss?”

Harry could probably cum from being kissed, but he wasn’t telling Draco that. 

“Fuck me?” He finally choked out after Draco stopped kissing his neck for a moment. 

“Where?” Draco said gently. His eyes were trained on Harry’s lips as he licked his own. 

Harry’s face burned and he squeezed his eyes shut. “...Front hole..?”

“Front hole? I can do that,” Whispered Draco, moving away from Harry and summoning something under his breath. Harry longed for his warmth again, whining from the loss of pressure between his thighs. 

A bottle of lube and a prosthetic flew into Draco’s hands. 

“This is the most premium prosthetic wizards have, considering you can magick a penis if you want.” Laughed Draco, “I’ll be able to feel you and all.”

Harry couldn’t deny the way his dick throbbed at that. His face burned more. 

“You ready?” Draco pulled down Harry’s boxers and pants with one fell swoop as Harry vigorously nodded. 

Draco kissed him once again, attached the prosthetic, slathered a few fingers in lube, and put one in Harry. Harry groaned. Draco sped up his finger and curled it inside occasionally. He pulled it out slowly and slammed in back in a way that made Harry whimper. 

“Another one?” He pleaded. 

Draco kissed him in response, pulling out his finger and replacing it with two. Harry’s breath hitched as Draco used one hand to finger him and one hand to toy with his dick. His skin, his nerves, every single part of him was on fire! He squirmed and tightened around Draco’s fingers. 

“Your cock, please!” Moaned Harry as Draco withdrew his fingers painfully slowly. 

“Are you sure? It won’t hurt?”

Harry sobbed. “Please-! I don’t care; just put it in me!” 

“Alright, baby.” Draco pulled out his fingers and sucked on him before teasing Harry between his folds.

Harry groaned, his hole clenching around nothing and hungry for something to fill it. He pushed down as Draco dragged his cock to his hole and moaned so loudly he was sure people a street away could hear it as Draco _finally_ pushed it in. 

It burned as it stretched him and he clenched around it with a cry. It always felt so excruciatingly wonderful as he was filled. 

“Jesus fucking Christ, you’re so tight,” Groaned Draco. He waited for Harry to get used to him before giving a gentle thrust. It wasn’t enough and Harry burned. 

“Faster! Please!” He groaned, his voice getting slightly higher. 

Draco laughed and rocked his hips forward. He pulled Harry down on him and pounded, fast and hard as Harry moaned and screamed. With every thrust, Harry gyrated his hips. He gripped the sheets of Draco’s bed with one hand and bit the other to stifle his moans. 

Draco stopped and cupped Harry’s face to make him look at him. “Look at me. I wanna hear how good you feel, baby.” 

Harry whimpered as he looked at Draco. “Okay-!”

His head was propped up with a pillow and he made no hesitation to not be loud. He whined and moaned and cried as Draco thrust into him, hard and fast with no remorse. Every thrust made them both cuss, the headboard hitting the wall from how violently they were going. 

“I’m going to cum!” Moaned Harry, gripping the sheets. 

With a few more thrusts, Harry was done for, letting out the longest moan he’d ever made. Tears rolled down his eyes as Draco fucked him through orgasm. He panted as Draco pulled out and pushed back in, cumming himself. He moaned into a kiss, wiping away Harry’s tears. 

Draco pulled out his cock, Harry whimpering at the loss. He kissed Harry again and summoned a wipe before cleaning Harry up. 

“Did you have fun?” He whispered. 

Harry had to swallow several times before he could speak, his heart hammering in his chest. “Yeah. That was incredible.”

“Good,” Draco kissed his forehead, throwing the wipe away and placing the lube and prosthetic on the floor. He peppered Harry with kisses and spooned him as he pulled a blanket over top.


End file.
